Plot Bunny Bounce: GermAme - Revolutions
by irascendedlolkitten
Summary: During the American Revolutionary War, Arthur sends Ludwig on a mission to capture Alfred. With the chance of his becoming a nation at stake, what will Ludwig do when cupid's arrow strikes and he falls for the rebellious nation? This fic is a plot bunny bounce, a story in which each chapter is written by a different author at a time. Details in author note.
1. Chapter 1 By Irascendedlolkitten

**AN: What's a Plot Bunny Bounce?**

OK, I don't really write stories but this is a thing I've decided to try. It's called a plot bunny bounce. Basically I will start it with a both a prompt which lays out the out the rough out line of the plot bounce, (though if you have a really good idea that deviates from the out line, as long as it is consistent with the pairing/etc. and doesn't drastically change the setting or even better can work back into being in line with the out line eventually then that is alright also.) I will also add a few lines or paragraph or so. Next then it is up to others to contribute to the story if they would like it to continue. You can either pm the next part to me or send in by way of fan mail to my tumblr. Link Here. If wish I can give you credit when I post the next part by way of saying who wrote it and a link to your page. This is kind of like an fic version of an AMV MEP. It can be short or long. It can also be whatever style you wish. For now, I will post the contribution I receive first.

**STARTING PROMPT: GermAme - Revolutions** \- A young Ludwig, who has not yet earned his status as a nation, is hired by Arthur to capture Revolutionary Alfred. Ludwig manages to capture Alfred and proceeds to transport his prisoner to British head quarters. Once they arrive at the British lines, Ludwig realizes that he loves Alfred and frees Alfred. Then two have to survive the wilderness and escape the British to reach Alfred's forces. Also maybe Alfred is sick or wounded during the time to enemy lines and caring for him helps bond Ludwig to him. During this time Ludwig realizes he has more in common with Alfred than he does with his employer Arthur. Additionally Ludwig finds out that his brother has been helping train Alfred's forces and has thrown his lot in with the revolutionaries. Maybe when they reach Alfred's forces, Alfred is able to return the favor and save Ludwig from his own people.

**Bonus Headcanon:** Germany has a tendency to stalk other countries. Particularly countries he is interested in like America and Northern Italy. However when confronted about it he will either deny it, say that he is either scouting, or on reconnaissance. This habit is one he shares with Britain, Russia (who prefers infiltration), and France. This habit of Germany's, frustrated Britain a lot during the American Revolution because he hired Ludwig to fight Alfred, not stare at him all day from the under the brush. Also Ludwig is much better at 'reconnaissance' than infiltration as is seen with all the near disasters he had trying to infiltrate Alfred's army bases.

However he is pretty good at creeping around silently and hiding in the bushes. In fact he's probably hiding in plain sight right now and has seen what you did there.

**Starting Chapter:** Written By Me, Irascendlolkitten

Ludwig is creeping through the snowy American woods, brrrr, in search of the American camp as Arthur had directed him. The Britain was insisting that he capture Alfred and bring him back so that Arthur could 'talk some sense' into him. As to why Arthur couldn't do this himself, after a sip of his tea; Arthur says that he is far too busy and since Ludwig is wanting to become a nation himself this is a perfect opportunity for Ludwig to prove himself.

Ludwig pauses his inner musings when he hears the sounds of someone nearby. Though this persons steps are much louder and less stealthy than his own. Ludwig creeps silently towards the sound, moves carefully a snowy branch aside…and he sees a person whom he has never laid eyes on before but who captivates him. (In his mind when he sees Alfred for the first time it plays out like something between the opening song from the sound of music LINK or sleeping beauty singing to the local wildlife LINK.)

In actuality it's more like a rumpled revolutionary Alfred grumbling and playing with a stick with his foot. Alfred is being moody because, while he appreciates Prussia's help training his men and himself…he's driving them really hard and can be quite a arrogant jerk sometimes.

Suddenly he hears a branch snap and turns…..


	2. Chapter 2 By Daughter of the Revolution

**Chapter 2:** With Fantastic Dark Tone by Daughter of the Revolution Look author up on this site! (this fanfiction site won't let me link lol.)

Ludwig huffed as he slid the young colony from off his shoulder. The body hit the trunk of a tree with a "thunk" but it didn't matter because he likely didn't feel a thing. That wound oozing blood down the side of his head would leave him out of consciousness for a while longer still.

The young German soldier-for-hire didn't have to club the even younger boy over the side of the head with the butt of his gun, but England was paying him to bring the child back to him, and one that struggled less was one much easier managed. That's what Hess told him anyways and lately he's been spending more time with him. Partially because the oldest of his brothers, Prussia, was no where to be found in Europe and that upset Ludwig greatly because said older brother had promised him to help him become a nation. Well, without him he would flock under the wing of another older brother and it just so happened during this time Hess decided to offer his services to a nicely paying British Empire, and the job sounded easy enough. So with an invite and offer of shared reward and experience, Ludwig and Hess boarded a ship, crossed a sea, and now there he was.

It had been Hess who suggested Ludwig prove himself to their employer and go and capture this Thirteen Colonies of America. It had been easy enough. The information given on where the young personification was had been true and so Ludwig had watched and waited.

The very first moment he saw the New World deity he knew he had been the colony. He could feel it in his aura, so much different than humans. He had been all alone as well, he looked to be searching for firewood as well as filling up canteens by the creek. That was where the young German had overwhelmed him.

Ludwig wasn't one to sneak up behind someone and bash their skulls in, but it was the easier route and he was one who tended to lean toward the easier way to get things done. So he slammed his gun against that golden head and down the boy went, face-first in the creek.

Ludwig had made sure to hide his tracks. He tossed the canteens downstream and the sticks gathered in the brush some distance away. He wanted to make sure that whoever went looking for the young colony would have a hard time depicting where he had been take from.

While Ludwig had been a strong child since his birth into the world, he could not go on forever carrying the colony on his shoulders. He hadn't had a horse since trekking into the woods in search for the hidden American rebel camp, so it was foot work all the way back to base and that just might take a while, especially if the rebels in fact have taken more territory.

He was near the end of the woods and decided to rest before heading out into open field. After catching his breath he decided to finally take a good look at the colony. From observing him before, when he slammed his gun into the boy's head, the colony had a wonderful color of hair. It reminded Ludwig of the large wheat-fields back home . . . he missed that, he wondered how his people were doing in the harvest.

A fond smile found its way creeping over Ludwig's usual stoic facial features. He never thought he'd reminisce about that during this job, but the memory and longing was not unwelcome. When his vision cleared to the unmoving form before him he took in the boy's face. He looked similar to England, yes, but of course Ludwig felt he the more handsome out of the Brits.

Ludwig has seen England and all of his brothers. He, as well as other European nations, deemed that out of them all Scotland was the better form concerning attractiveness, but this boy before him, one created of Britannia, was by far a much greater beauty than any of those Celtic isles. The Thirteen's jaw was squarer than England's, his nose sharper than Ireland's, his cheekbones rounder and better placed than Wales's, his skin, though tanned, clearer and well-defined more so than Scotland's.

While the Thirteen was still young, those rounder features looked well on him. Too sharp and he'd turn out looking just like England and his brothers. Quite attractive indeed.

Ludwig's never seen anyone like him before, not in all Europe. He was bred from good stock and would no doubt grow to become that of a warrior. Ludwig wondered if that was his purpose in existence. Ludwig wondered if England was breeding him for war … for wars of the future. Ludwig wondered if this young America was going to become England's prized champion-soldier.

At that thought Ludwig frowned. While nations were destined from birth to struggle against the others like them to reach the top of the world in dominance, power, and wealth, it was a hard life. You had to be beyond brave, you had to possess the sharpest of wits, and you have to speak with the tongue of gods.

Now there were those below the nations: the Colonies. A few nations had taken their lot with these mysterious personifications. They were nearly a nation of their own, but were in fact controlled completely by their reigning nation who provided them shelter, food, clothes, protection, etc.  
As he had been told by his older brothers, these beings were bred for certain reasons, many for resources for when their controlling nation needed them in times of famine or war. Then there were some Ludwig had heard that were bred specifically for war, as in their controlling nation would take them when a war was declared and set them in their stead to fight their opponents.

It reminded Ludwig of a game of chess and the colonies were nothing but pawns. It was fitting, it really was, but still he felt that truly their fates were worse than those of nations and that they should not exist at all. He believed nations should fight nations, not these substitutes.

No, he did not know of which this young colony was to England, but after observing him Ludwig believed him to be for the latter suggestion. He had the build, the youth, the bravery, and the stupidity. Ludwig felt sorry for him.

A nation as beautiful as him shouldn't be put on the front lines. The image of this nation bloodied, tattered, with scars adorning that flawless skin leapt into the German's mind and it made him shudder. He didn't know why he felt concern at all.

But who was Ludwig to decide the fate of a colony not his own? He was getting paid for this, a pretty penny at that. And he didn't want to disappoint his brother, nor a nation as powerful as the British Empire.

He had a job to do, and concerning himself over the matter of a battered colony was not it.


	3. Chapter 3 By sctwilighvampwolfgal

Chapter 3 By sctwilightvampwolfgal Look author up on this site! (this fanfiction site won't let me link lol.)

A muffled moan came from Thirteen Colony's lips where he lay with in Ludwig's arms.  
The German glanced down at his captive worried that the young colony might make things more difficult than they already were. Blue eyes slid open only to lock on to Ludwig's lighter blue eyes. Their gazes locked for a long, extended second as they tried to discover what the other man was like.  
It was not love yet, but a fascination of a stranger when he first met another stranger.  
There was a certain quality towards the air, a sort of tension; Ludwig was still concerned with the possibility of the young colony trying to fight him off.

"Who are you?" Young Alfred rasped out.

"I am Ludwig." After all, he hadn't proved himself as a nation yet; the start of a conversation ruined the remarkable moment of discovering the other man with their eyes and made it sort of awkward.

"I'm Alfred, and I will be the United States Of America!" The young colony chirped from Ludwig's arms.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ludwig was doubtful of that kid's success after all he didn't seem like the type to have thought these things out.

"I'm going to beat England's army with mine." It seemed more like an almost cocky idea rather than a well thought out plan.

"He has one of the best militaries out there if not the best." Ludwig informed the potential, future American.

"Mine will be better. Prussia's training me anyway." Alfred seemed to possess a large amount of confidence in this.

"Prussia is?" Ludwig inquired as he now realized why his brother hadn't seemed to be in Europe.

"Yes." Thirteen Colonies grinned a cocky smile right in Ludwig's face.

"You might win." Ludwig wasn't quite sure if the young colony would win, but he didn't doubt his older brother's strength.

"I will win." Alfred seemed to emphasize that fact as he spoke almost excitedly about the war.

Ludwig really wasn't sure on whether Alfred or Arthur would win, but he figured that since he had Alfred in his arms at the moment that he'd listen to him. Either Thirteen Colonies had no clue where the German was taking him or he didn't quite care as he made it seem like he would fight any second now if England attacked, head wound or no head wound.

He was a determined colony after all.


	4. Chapter 4 By ScarlettAngel2

**Chapter 4** By ScarlettAngel2 look up the author's other work on this site!

It was only then that the colony realized the rather compromising position he was in.

"Uh… Could you tell me why you're holding me like that?" the blond questioned, eyebrows drawn together in a confused frown.

Ludwig straightened his back, remembering his mission. This was no time to humour a blue-eyed teenager, especially since they would soon be separated. He had a task to fulfil.

"I'm sorry but I have to inform you that I'm taking you with me."

Alfred tilted his head to the side, looking even more bedazzled by that prospect. Ludwig couldn't help but notice how the ahoge on top of his head kept standing up, only lightly swaying with Alfred's movements.

"Take me with you? Where to?"

"To see Arthur," Ludwig answered him. He saw no reason to lie to the boy. He'd rather tell the truth at all times so as not to create any misconceptions.

Alfred's eyes widened, before his features hardened.

"Put me down."

Ludwig carefully raised an eyebrow, finding amusement in the childish demand.

"Nein. He promised to reward me for my services, and I am not planning on disappointing him."

Something shot through those angelic eyes, something stubborn and defiant. Before Ludwig could react, Alfred had given him a harsh shove. The German did not expect being assaulted by such great force, and stumbled backwards. This gave the colony enough time to roll out of his arms and onto the ground, which he hit with a rather painful sounding thud. While Ludwig tried to regain his balance, Alfred was already scrambling up and getting ready to flee. Before he could though, Ludwig finally composed himself and shot forward. Using the element of surprise like Alfred had done before him, he was able to tackle the youngster to the ground. Alfred spat out foul profanities while his body was crushed under the brawny German. Both froze when they heard a sickening crack, and then everything went black for the young American.

Ludwig panted as he studied the boy beneath him, cautiously rolling him onto his back. Alfred's arm was bent in an odd angle, and Ludwig knew it was his fault. He hadn't meant to use such force on his captive. But it was because of Alfred, really. He had never expected the colony to attack him with such power, such determined strength. It made him respect Alfred on a whole new level, even though he didn't want to.

Ludwig sighed and began working on the arm he had damaged. Luckily for him, his brother had taught him all about first aide. He had to, since the nation of Prussia got into fights almost on a daily basis. Ludwig dragged Alfred to the riverbank not far from their current position, and began cleaning the wound. He was glad to see that it was a clean break, making his work a lot easier. He couldn't imagine how England would have reacted were he to bring his colony all banged-up. This wound might even work in his advantage, as it would keep the boy from attacking him again.

Still, Ludwig felt a pang of regret shoot through his stomach when he saw Alfred twitch in his sleep. He hoped the boy could handle a little pain. If Prussia trained him, yes, perhaps he did have a higher tolerance level. Ludwig knew his brother could be really demanding when it came to discipline on the battlefield. How could you ever defeat the enemy if you could not defeat the silly trifles of your own body? They were nations after all, an immortal race. They shouldn't fear pain.

The German glanced once more at that sun-kissed skin, that lightly freckled nose, those young and energetic features, only ever-so-slightly roughened by war. In appearance, they weren't that far apart when it came to biological age. Yet Ludwig knew his own glare was harsh and his muscles too tight, making him look more like a machine than a man. He'd always thought his body undesirable, too buff. Not like Alfred…

Ludwig snapped his head back the moment he realized what he'd been thinking. This wasn't right. No, not right at all.

'Focus on the mission,' he sternly berated himself.

A low groan reached his ears, and he turned his head just in time to see those beautiful eyes flutter open a second time. The colony blinked almost lazily, taking a moment to adjust to the light after having lost consciousness. He parted his plump lips, and these were the sweet words that left his mouth:

"Son of a bitch, that fucking hurt."


End file.
